


Long Enough

by artgirl130



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Aria sees Jason in a bar.
Relationships: Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery, Jason DiLaurentis/Aria Montgomery
Kudos: 1





	Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> Let me know what you think. This is also available on my Tumblr under the same username.

Aria sat alone at the bar, absently playing with her untouched pint. She thought about that everything that had happened between her and Ezra. Had they really gone through so much just to end up waking away? She couldn’t really be surprised, all of the secrets and lies were bound to destroy them at some point. They had already caused so many problems. Because of their relationship Ezra had lost his job, her parents were barely talking to her and she’d been blackmailed for most of high school. And, if she was being truthful, their relationship hadn’t been good for quite a while before they ended it, what with A and Ali and Ezra’s book and Jason.

Jason.

She felt herself redden at the thought of his name. It had been unfair to Ezra, Jason coming back to town and relighting feelings that she thought she had buried long before Ali had disappeared. Back when he’d spent most of the summer wandering around, shirtless, high and she’d had her pink hair and they were both trying to figure out who they were. Turns out that they had held each other’s answers all along.

“Aria.”

Her head snapped around at the sound of his voice, eyes drinking in the familiar form of Jason DiLaurentis. Jumping to her feet, Aria threw her arms around his broad shoulders, attempting to ignore the intoxicating smell of his cologne. “It’s so good to see you Jason. You kept the beard.” She smiled at him, “It suits you.”  
He played with the scruff shyly, his hand covering the smile creeping onto his face. “Thanks, you look great. I missed you.” He confessed, green eyes sparkling. Aria ducked, trying to keep Jason from seeing the red that covered her skin. “I heard about Fitz. I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not.” She admitted, taking a sip from her glass, cringing at the taste. “Eurgh, that’s awful.”  
“So why did you dump him?” Jason asked, waving over the bartender and ordering two cokes.  
“We just weren’t compatible anymore. I couldn’t forgive him for the book, and we wanted different things.” She paused, taking a sip of her new drink. “Different people.”  
“Oh?” He questioned, leaning closer to the woman.  
“We were fighting a lot. He wanted to move, I didn’t. I wanted to adopt, he didn’t. Kept saying that he wanted the kids to be his by blood.” Jason regarded her softly, knowing how hard not being able to have children had hit her. “And then I realised what our fights were really about.” She stopped, feeling sick to her stomach. Sliding his hand over hers, Jason felt his heart ache. In his eyes Aria deserved to have the world laid at her feet and more. More than Ezra Fitz could have ever given her.  
“You don’t have to tell me.”  
Aria let out a soft chuckle, appraising the man next to her, his hair like a golden halo in the bar’s dim light. “It’s ok. He was having an affair with an eighteen year old barista. The second I found out I had Mrs Hastings draw up the divorce papers.” She let out a humourless laugh. “They were filed by the end of the day.”  
“He didn’t deserve you.” Jason stated, furious that Ezra had the nerve to treat her like that. Sensing his tension Aria began tracing her fingers over the back of his hand. Almost instantly he relaxed, leaving him amazed that, even after all the time that they had spent apart, she still had the same effect on him. “You deserve so much better Aria.”

She melted at his words, astonished that he still felt the same after everything she had put him through. Sighing she looked at Jason, “How can you do this? How can you stand to be around me after what I’ve done to you? I’m a terrible person. I threw you away over a lying, cheating piece of scum who I’m not sure I loved.” Aria choked back a sob, ashamed as she realised the extent of what she’d done to the man who’d only ever tried to make her happy.  
Jason stared at stared at her confused, how could she not know? He thought that he had made the extent of his feelings perfectly clear from their first kiss. Steeling himself for rejection, Jason took Aria’s hand in his, fingers interlocking, “Aria. It’s you. It’s always been you. I hated seeing you with anyone else, but I stood back because I wanted- no needed you to be happy and I thought that were with Ezra.” Jason leaned down, pressing the most cautious kiss Aria had ever received onto her parted lips. “I love you Aria Montgomery. Always have, always will.”

Snaking her left hand up to tangle in his hair, Aria pulled Jason’s lips down to meet hers in a heated exchange, hoping to convey everything she was feeling into just one kiss. Pulling back, she had tears in her eyes, “I love you Jason. I love you and I am so sorry it took me this long to realise it.”  
Jason pressed a delicate kiss to the top of her head, “Took us long enough.”  
“Yeah,” she giggled, cosying up to him, “It did.”


End file.
